Une Coccinelle dans tes Cheveux
by D.Would
Summary: Je ne suis pas obsédé. Juste fasciné par ta lunatique-attitude. Alors dans mon esprit, la respectueuse Miss Lovegood a disparu. Plus encore mon amante : Luna. Il ne restait plus que l'apparence, cette si creuse surface, qui se prénommait Loufoca.


**Une coccinelle dans tes cheveux**

_Pour Angie, ma demi-plume._

.*.

J'ai grandis à tes côtés, autour de quelques pensées loufoques qui se sont envolées en même temps que l'insecte se trouvant dans ta chevelure dorée. Il est parti, s'envolant dans le ciel afin de rejoindre les feuilles, les plumes et pour finir, les nuages. Peut-être même la lune ma Luna… Ce fut avec une coccinelle dans tes cheveux que Loufoca devint définitivement Luna.

En pensant ainsi, j'ai tout d'un homme amoureux. Et pourtant, je ne le suis pas. Je suis juste fasciné, et non pas obsédé. Je suis juste Malefoy, et non pas Draco. Souviens-toi bien de cela. Car on ne change pas. Encore moins si le processus est forcé. Je ne changerai pas pour tes idées lumineuses et encore moins pour ton air si lunatique. Je resterai le même. Inchangé. Et pourtant Luna, ma façon de voir le monde a été modifiée à ton contact. Ce ne fut qu'une journée ; à peine. Quelques heures volées dans mon emploi du temps déjà surchargé. Toi, en revanche, tu disposais de tout ton temps. Comme si le monde n'avait jamais existé.

Nous ne nous sommes pas parlés ; à peine regardés. Je n'osais pas regarder la bonté du monde en face. J'étais plongé jusqu'au nez dans mon malheur, dans celui des autres, et surtout le mien : nombriliste comme je suis. Le tien, Luna, avait comme disparu. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite pourquoi. Je n'ai même pas cherché à savoir. Je ne suis pas si curieux que ça à vrai dire. Pas plus curieux qu'un autre. Alors j'ai gardé mes distances avec toi, un de mes souvenirs de jeunesse. Si j'avais pu, je t'aurais évité. Je ne voulais pas te voir femme. Et aujourd'hui, maintenant que je t'observe du coin de l'œil, je m'aperçois à quel point ce fait minime me dérange. Est surdimensionné.

Ce trouble n'avait pas lieu d'être donc pourquoi était-il présent ? Car tu incarnais le personnage de Loufoca à merveille et que j'avais peur de découvrir Luna. Mise à nue face à moi, avec juste ce grain de folie dans les cheveux : une coccinelle. Je ne sais pas si tu as deviné sa présence mais tu ne l'as pas chassé. Tu restais là, dodelinant de la tête en regardant le paysage et les gens passant devant toi. Je n'ai jamais rien trouvé d'exaltant à observer les autres. Tu dérogeais à la règle que je m'étais auparavant fixée. Des limites ; des bornes ; des contraintes. Et toi tu étais la liberté, les cheveux au vent.

Je ne sais même pas si toi, tu m'as vu. Moi j'ai suivis tes gestes du regard. Je t'ai épié sans le vouloir durant quelques heures. Ce n'était pas intentionnel. Et pas une seule fois nos regards se sont croisés. Tu sirotais tranquillement ta limonade au miel de chez Florian Fortarôme. Je lisais la Gazette du Sorcier. Et quelques mètres nous séparaient. Uniquement cela ? Oh, bien plus encore ! Notre passé nous distingue l'un de l'autre. Luna n'est pas Draco. Et vice versa. J'étais le Vice et toi Versa : la femme aux deux visages. Sur ton profil droit, la coccinelle se baladait dans ta lourde chevelure blonde. J'ai suivi sa lente progression des yeux. J'ai souris un moment en voyant qu'elle dégringolait au moindre obstacle. Courageuse, elle s'est remise en route. Intrépide coccinelle. Elle possédait des ailes pourtant ! De belles ailes d'un noir voilé et léger. Néanmoins, la coccinelle ne les a pas utilisées. Elle a préféré combattre jusqu'au bout. Combattre ta lunatique-attitude.

Ma femme aussi est blonde. Mais jamais je ne l'avais vu avec une coccinelle dans les cheveux et Merlin seul sait qu'il s'agit d'un spectacle fascinant dont je ne me lasserais jamais. Elle dégringole la folle coccinelle ; attention à ne pas abîmer tes ailes. Toi, Luna, tu as continué de contempler le petit monde autour du point d'eau. L'insecte avait avancé de deux centimètres… En quelques minutes, je suis passé de Loufoca à Luna alors que je devrais t'appeler Miss Lovegood. Je n'aimais pas ton nom de famille : il était annonciateur de sympathie. Tu étais terriblement prévisible. Je détestais cela. C'était comme si on découvrait la fin d'un roman avant même de l'avoir lu. Or, tu étais un préquelle : une histoire avant l'Histoire.

De ce fait, je t'ai découvert durant quelques heures volées, comme je le disais précédemment. Deux heures et onze minutes d'après ma montre à gousset. J'ai haï cet objet durant ce laps de temps. Il signait nos retrouvailles et notre séparation post-Poudlard. J'ai toujours pensé que nous ne nous reverrions jamais et qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons pour que nous nous rencontrions à nouveau. Nous n'avons rien en commun et jamais nous nous sommes adressés la parole. Au mieux, je te lançais une œillade dédaigneuse ; au pire, tu passais devant moi sans me voir. Miss Lovegood est continuellement dans la lune.

Et moi, j'étais trop terre à terre. Je n'ai jamais pensé une seule seconde à effleurer les nuages ou me dire que telles ou telles choses existaient. Et pourtant j'en rêve Luna. Je rêve de t'avoir adressé la parole rien qu'une fois dans ma vie. Je rêve de me moquer de toi encore une fois. Mais le temps s'est joué de nous comme moi j'ai joué avec lui. Alors dans ma tête, inconsciemment, je me fais une vague idée de ce qu'aurait pu être notre rencontre…

Cela se serait produit un jour de printemps à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Tu aurais été de dos, caressant le crin d'un Sombral particulièrement affectueux. Tu aurais deviné ma présence et de là, serait né une discussion fructueuse sur les Enormus a Babille. Ne me demande pas comment je l'ai connait ainsi que toutes les autres créatures imaginaires que ton père invente. Je suis juste tombé sur le Chicaneur quand Potter lapidait mon père lors d'une interview en cinquième année. Depuis, j'ai oublié de résilier l'abonnement de mon magazine. Oublié ? Cela va déjà faire près de douze ans que j'ai reçu le premier numéro. Ma femme a voulu le brûler. J'ai haussé la voix. Elle a crié. Elle a déchiré la couverture. Et moi, j'ai eu envie de la gifler. On dit que le Chicaneur est un torchon pour Troll. Je ne le pense pas. Il fait rire. Et les gens comme moi ont besoin de rire plus qu'on ne peut le soupçonner. Draco Malefoy doit se dérider.

Alors je lis le Chicaneur dès sa parution mensuelle. Je me régale des articles concernant la quête de la corne de Ronflack Cornus et plus encore des récits de pêche des Boullus de rivière. J'aurais aimé lire ces quelques articles avec toi, écoutant les commentaires que tu aurais pu faire d'une voix douce. Mélodie que je n'ai jamais pu entendre d'ailleurs. Alors je me les invente.

Tu es une des rares personnes digne d'intérêt. Tu fais parti de ceux que j'aurais ardemment voulu connaître et dont tout nous oppose ; et pas seulement quelques mètres. Alors oui, j'aurais pu tomber fou amoureux de toi et de ta lunatique-attitude. Si seulement je m'étais détourné du chemin qui m'était destiné. Mais on doit renouveler l'histoire pour écrire l'Histoire. Cela va faire près de deux heures que je t'observe et j'ai décidé de me lever. Je voulais te parler Luna. Te saluer du moins. J'ai donc esquissé quelques pas en ta direction, la prestance des Malefoy restant clouée sur le banc que j'occupais. Tu n'as pas bougé. Quelques mots suffisaient pour tout changer.

Nous aurions discutés car je sais que tu ne m'aurais pas jugé après tout ce qu'il s'est produit. Le lendemain, nous nous serions revus et je t'aurais même apporté ta limonade au miel. Tu m'aurais remercié à ta façon, parlant des astres et surtout de la lune qui a pour vertu de changer le caractère des gens. J'aurais ris comme après un bon article du Chicaneur et tu aurais peut-être même rougi au bout de plusieurs rendez-vous. Un soir, je t'aurais peut être embrassé sur le front, respirant ton odeur au passage. J'aurais croqué un de tes radis aux oreilles pour te taquiner la semaine d'après. Tu m'aurais caressé la joue et moi la tienne. Je t'aurais confié des choses que je n'avais jamais dites auparavant. Je me serai séparé de ma femme qui n'était pas assez Luna…

Il ne restait plus qu'un pas à faire, tout au plus. Mais deux petits garçons m'ont dépassé en courant. Ils se sont jetés sur toi. L'un a croqué un radis à tes oreilles à ma place puis l'autre a chassé la coccinelle logée dans tes cheveux. Elle s'est définitivement envolée. Pour toujours.

Tu les as étreint. Il n'y avait plus de doute : tu étais leur mère. Je suis resté planté là, comme un idiot quand tu t'es levé tenant la main de tes deux petits garçons. Vous m'avez tourné le dos et vous avez disparu, au loin. Et j'ai su que cette famille aurait tout aussi pu être la mienne. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Ma femme m'attendait surement à la maison.

Alors dans mon esprit, la respectueuse Miss Lovegood a disparu. Plus encore mon amante : Luna. Il ne restait plus que l'apparence, cette si creuse surface, qui se prénommait Loufoca.

**Fin**

* * *

Tadam, j'espère que vous avez aimés en tout cas. A bientôt,** Dairy.**

Corrigé par** Livioute.**

**& **Apprécié par **LittleBeattle**


End file.
